Lilith Schone Unsterblich
by Indashvi
Summary: Lilith lived her whole life thinking she was a demon. Oh and what a life she has lived. She's been through it all literally. What happens when Charles Xavier finds her and makes her a teacher at his school? What happens when Magneto want's the woman who helped him escape the Nazi's on the Brotherhood's side? Read and find out?


I do not own anything x-men nor do I own any of the possible quotes and phrases I may use in this story. Thanks!

**Time: After Christ**

She stood as the mud caked on her skin cracked. Why was she was in mud? She couldn't remember. Actually, she couldn't remember anything. Except burning and screams. The brunette winced. Trying to remember made her head throb. She looked around the alleyways she seemed to be in. Nothing. She began exploring only to find a water basin at the entrance of someones home. She began washing the mud off. The houses were old, clay-like, and small. As she stepped out of the basin she heard the curtain most likely used as a door; move. She ran in fear of being caught dirtying someone's water.

The girl turned the corner. Her long brown, almost red hair flying into her face. Every person on the street were watching something. Screaming about 'Jesus' or 'Son of God'. That's when she noticed the people. They all wore robes or nothing at all. Most were hunched over or completely crippled. It was obvious these people were disease written people, plagued by drought and hunger. Obviously suffering. She walked up to a man. His scrawny, lithe body towered her still. She yanked on his robe. " Mister?" He looked at her and screamed. "DEMON! DEMON! Away filth!" He then smacked her. As she began to sit up, everyone was staring. Tears filled her eyes as the whelp began to form.

" Look at her eyes."

" Black as night."

" Unholy demon. I saw something similar to this in Sodom before it burned. The monks say it is a demon possessing the living."

"Poor girl. What should we do?"

" Kill it!"

The people began screaming and throwing rocks at the girls body. She scrambled to her legs and started running. Many stones hit her as many tears fell down her face. '_ What did I do wrong? Why do they want to kill me?'_ She thought. As she finally made it to the outskirts of the small village, she heard the screams and slurs, along with the stones die altogether. As she turned to look and see if the villagers still persistent in their chase; a sharp pain filled her side. She looked at the arrow that had pierced her skin. She pulled it out with wide eyes wavering at the sight of her own blood. But as quick as the pain was there, it was gone. She looked back up to see not the villagers but a group of men that she could only describe as thieves. They closed in on her, all smirking. She backed away as their eyes traveled her body. " This one will make a pretty silver in Egypt. Although her eyes are quite unsettling." The biggest man laughed. His scars contorting with the wrinkles on his face.

The first man she had seen grabbed her arm forcefully. She rebounded on him and kicked him in the gut harshly. " You little!" Another screamed. Sword pulled over his head and charging. She easily dodged his blade and managed to deliver a deadly blow to the mans temple without losing her balance. The third one, the largest at her with eyes wide. " Y-Your eyes. What are you!?" He screamed as he fell to his rump. Hastily trying to scramble away. She looked upon him with nothing but scorn. " You know that arrow to my side really hurt. I shouldn't tell you anything for that exact reason. But I'll tell you anyway." She wickedly smiled down at him. " You see _I_ really have no idea what I am. But the villagers seem to think I'm a demon. So, I'll just go with that." She picked him up by the neck of his robe. " As for who I am. Well. I've figured it out now. I am Lilith the demon not even the fiery pit could contain!" She yelled as she slammed his body into the ground head first. After she heard a couple snaps and cracks, she was satisfied and her anger had vanished. " Demon or not. It is obvious this world is cruel to those who are different. If the world shall be cruel, so shall I be cruel to the world." She muttered. Walking even further into the on coming desert. Thus beginning her journey.

**Time: 1888 / Place: Whitechapel, London**

The small woman walked down the street at night. The year was 1888. To say this girl was a loon for walking down the street alone at night, in Whitechapel no less, would not be wrong. A string of brutal murders have been happening lately. But frankly,the woman dressed in Gothic attire did not care. A black dress held in shape by a corset and a ruffled skirt at the waist down to give a look of elegance. Atop her shoulders was a red parka tied by two strings. Along with that were red gloves and red healed shoes. A veil hid her face. Many who looked were baffled to see the rich looking woman in the slums of London at night. Apparently, as one man had whispered through chipped teeth. " The slums are no place for a petite little lass with so much expensive things on her being." That ticked her nerve a bit. Every where she went, no matter what age, era, century, or year. People STILL could not believe she could hold her own.

She kept walking down the littered alleys. She was looking for something in particular. When she found it, she cursed. "Gott verdammt noch mal!(1)" She claimed Germany as her homeland some time ago. Easily picking up the language along with the accent. She did not register her name in any census. But she had given herself a middle and last name. She was now Lilith Schone Unsterblich. She remembered she was busy on a mission as a loud clang sounded from a couple feet over. She peeked around the corner at the gruesome sight. A man had thrown his victim into the rubbish bin.

The small woman took that as her cue and stepped out of the shadows. Using English instead of German said. " You Know. It's rather sad if you have to kill a prostitute to get a good night's in. Are you really THAT unattractive underneath your top hat?" She chided. The man, startled by her sudden presence, tripped over hid trench coat. Fondling with his jacket. He pulled out a scalpel and stood to his feet. " Away with you wench!" Lilith stopped moving altogether. " Wench? Do I look like some sultry bar maiden who would fetch a man his brandy?!" She yelled pulling the veil back. She was using an English accent to hide her true identity. As a spy/ assassin for hire. She had for each country in fact. In England It was Elizabeth Welchenheimer. Upon seeing her eyes the man fled.

Excited, the heavily endowed girl followed. She thanked an unknown person for her small height and stature. It made chasing pray so much easier. She caught him when he ran into a dead end. " Got you now." She laughed. " S-stay away you demon!" He stammered, the knife wobbling in his hand. She came forward unafraid. " If I don't." She stated more than asked. The man charged her. He was quick and successfully managed to cut her cheek. Only for it to instantly heal in less than a second. She growled at him and with a lift of her petty coat. Kicked him right in the jaw. A crunch was heard and the man laid unconscious on the floor. She picked him up by the collar and dragged him to the alley wall. Propping him against it. She grabbed his face with her hand that had it's glove discarded. " We're going to disappear for a minute. She smiled and just like that they faded into the shadows.

When she and the semi-dead man exited the shadow. She had placed him in a boat in a small lake about a good hundred miles out in the middle of no where. Moon lit shadows were the fastest way to travel in her opinion. As she set the boat afloat, she used her healed shoes to stab holes into the bottom. Whenever that fool woke up, it would be too late. The boat would have sunk and he would have either been killed by hypothermia or drowned. Whichever came first. She faded back within the shadow and made way to London once more to gather her earnings. She brought the man's top hat back with her as proof she had done her job. She stopped again at the murder site. She sighed in relief. No one had found the body. On the way there she had picked some lilacs from the forest floor. The demon lady placed them on the chest of the girl after she placed her on the ground. In funeral position and had washed the hideous wounds of blood. Her employer's daughter had also been a victim of these brutal attacks. She was somewhat happy to be able to tell a family their daughter had been avenged. Prostitute or not people still love them. Just as everybody should. But then, humans would never be perfect.

That night was the end of Jack the Rippers slayings. He was never found and Lilith was happy to know that.

**Time: Aug. 14. 1912 Place: Abroad the Titanic**

She sat on the edge of the railing. The sea was beautiful. Or was it the ocean. Ah yes the ocean. Either way it was magnificent. As a slight shiver ran through her core, a pair of arms wrapped around her torso. " Peter." She smiled. "Hello, darling." She kissed him on the cheek. " Same to you my Schone Lily." He laughed as he kissed her temple. Lilith met Peter O' Warren at the docs before boarding. Over the days they had seem to fall in love. Truth be told. The small brunette feared a relationship with the handsome Brit, due to the fact he has never seen her eyes. She always wore a visor on the ship. Tonight, that was going to change. " Peter?" She started. "I've got something to tell you." He turned her body to face him. " Why do you sound so sad?" She felt like his eyes were boring into her soul. "Well, you see. Just look." She slid the visor off and slowly opened her completely coal black eyes. "I-I I am a-a-" She stuttered horribly, looking away. He cupped her face in his hands. " You are beautiful. And I figured you were some creature of the night when I saw you disappear into a shadow." He smile was huge and playful. Her fears of rejection had been shot out to space. " Oh PETER!" She jump/hugged him. They fell when the ship shook roughly. At a glance they could see a glacier had hit the ship.

They rushed around trying to figure out what had happened. All they could gather was something somewhere had been torn. The ship was going to sink that night. They rushed down into the halls of the lower living quarters. This is where all the 'poor' or 'second class' lived. Although Lilith was in the first class area. She loved the joys and happiness the 'poor' people had brought to her. She remained with them instead of the snobby rich men and women on the upper floors. Peter's sister was down in the rooms. Her name was Ariel, and they were rushing to take her to the upper deck before the panic of the ship sinking came to the lower class people. They reached the room and as soon as Peter was in, he was out with a sleepy little red head in tow. They managed to make it all the way to the upper decks before they closed the gates on the lower class citizens. Lilith's higher class standards played a key role in that.

They sat and waited for the boats to be ready. When they were allowed on Lilith got on first along with the other rich folk. " Beeilung! Peter! (2)" She cried. Her voice cracking. As Peter was about to hand her Ariel a ship guard had accidentally pushed Peter and Ariel while Lilith had to be held back by the life guards on her boat as she watched the love of her life, who had accepted her, and his ten year old sister plummet to their deaths. That night. No one cried harder nor longer than the German girl with coal black eyes.

**Time: 1940/ Place: Lilith's home in Germany**

She watched through the window as another Jewish family had been dragged fro their home's. At this day and time she felt disgusted to call herself German. " Miss. Do you think they will take us as well?" The demon turned her head to the small children she was housing. All of them were Jewish children who had escaped with the aid of their parents. She managed to hide them and not be the slightest suspicious with the Nazi's. " Not if i have anything to do with it." She smiled. " Well. Why do you keep us safe. Aren't you a German?" One of the eldest asked. He seemed to be thirteen. He said his Mama and him had been separated. But he was going to meet her tonight. "Well Erik. The thing is. Those men and women out there are following a leader who is afraid of one thing. Difference and change. You see I know the persecution your people are facing now." She frowned as she watched a soldier beat a woman who was desperately trying to keep her baby in her grasp. "Is it because of your eyes?" He asked this time. She lonesomely smiled at the much much younger boy. " You bet your socks that's why." She was going to do all she could with this. Yet, once again. Humans have proved to her. The world is cruel and people crueler.

**Time: 1962 After Cuban Missile Crisis / Place: New York City.**

A girl walked down the street. Humming a tune she had heard earlier. Her black cargo jeans brushing against each other. And her white t-shirt hugging her curves nicely. Her sneakers squeaked as she walked. It annoyed her a bit but she is used to it. She had her hair in a bun. She decided she wanted a milkshake and stepped into a dinner that oh-so-conveniently sold milkshakes. She sat at a booth and waited for a waitress. But a waitress never came. Actually, no one was going anywhere! " Die Hölle? (3)" She whispered as she poked a man behind her. He was completely stiff. As if he were frozen.

" So you are German?" A British voice said from the front of her. She swerved around like a cat that had been startled. " Did you do this?!" She yelled. About to pounce on the man in the wheel chair. "Relax Lilith. I mean no harm. My name is Charles Xavier." She stared at him. "Okay you know my name. That ain't creepy." She laughed. Her German accent disappearing once more. " What do you want?" She barked. He gave her a look that said. ' Don't get snippy.' But it immediately went away. " Do you know what you are Lilith?" He asked quite contemptuously. " Yeah. I'm a demon." She said skeptically. Not seeing the danger in telling a stranger what she was. She was shocked to hear him laughing. " DEMON? No Heavens no!" He chuckled. " My dear you are what is known as a _Mutant. _A more evolved human if you will. And what I can see from your memory. You had a long, sad, lonely life." The young man had put his hand on hers. " So what you're a mind reader? Stay the hell out of my head! What do you even want?!" She snapped pulling her hand back from his.

He smiled a genuine smile. " I want you to come with me. To my Mansion. Or otherwise known as my school for gifted youngsters. Not to be a student though but to teach." She looked at hi like he was crazy before answering hi. " You want me to teach?" He nodded hid head. " I was thinking along the lines of history. Who better to teach than the woman who's seen it." She boasted. She thought it over in her head. " Fine I'll go. Just give me a week to pack what I need and that kind of stuff." He smiled again. " But of course. See you in a week." And just like that he was gone. The world had resumed to normal, everyday life. The waitress had came to the table. " May I help you?" She perkily asked on her roller skates.

" Yeah. I'll take a vodka to go."

End. How was it? Should I continue the story? No? Well, too bad I am!

Here's the German translations:

1. God dammit' all!

2. Hurry!

3. The hell?

Yeah. That's it for this chapter. Lilith's finally been kicked into the light of the mutant world. Figure out what happens in the next chapter. trust me when I say this story is no where near finished.

Remember: Constructive criticism is always appreciated! ;)


End file.
